


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ENTIRELY FLUFF, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, No Angst, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first kiss in my universe where Magnus and Alec were dating before the events of the show. You don't have to read the other pics to understand this one, but you probably should cause the comments said they are good.





	First Kiss

By the Angel, Magnus was beautiful, that’s all Alec could think right now. They were in a random park in Brooklyn, sitting on a bench, just admiring the scenery. Alec was being cheesy though, he was really looking at Magnus. The food Alec just ate sat heavily in his stomach as he thought about how lucky he was to be here with him,

He and Magnus have met up multiple times since Alec accidentally spilled his coffee on Magnus, and Magnus was quickly becoming someone he could tell everything to. Sadly, nothing could be perfect, and the feelings Alec have shoved deep down bubbled up whenever he was near Magnus, threatening to burst and ruin everything he had. 

Alec knew Magnus was bisexual, and Magnus knew Alec was gay. It was an emotional confrontation about Alec’s sexuality, but a welcome one and it felt so nice getting it off his chest. That’s not what Alec was worried about, he didn’t want to confess the feelings and Magnus rebuke him because his feelings were totally platonic.

Now, Magnus and Alec were in the park after their dinner of Thai food, and Alec was just hoping his breath didn’t smell too bad, he didn’t want to gross Magnus out. The last light of the sun was highlighting the glitter on Magnus’ skin and was making him appear almost other-worldly, practically untouchable.

“What’s on your mind, Alexander?” Magnus purred. Alec blushed, he loved how Magnus called him that, it made him feel special.

“Nothing Magnus, I’m just glad I’m with you here, it’s a nice change from the institute,” Alec stuttered out.

“I think a mundane prison would be better than the institute,” Magnus quipped. Alec let out a bark of laughter than clapped his hand over his mouth, surprised at himself. Magnus merely chuckled and grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling it down. “It’s all right, you don’t have to be ashamed for laughing, you’ve got a magical one.”

Alec flushed an even deeper red. Sitting there on the bench, he watched the moon slowly start to rise from behind Magnus’ head, hand still holding Magnus’, he was filled with the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Alec began to lean in, getting closer and closer to Magnus. He hoped that Magnus felt the same way, and by the way Magnus was returning the kiss, he probably did.

Alec and Magnus kissed on that wooden bench in a park in Brooklyn, and there was nobody around to do anything about it, and Alec felt unbelievably happy. It was his first kiss, and it was everything he wished for.

After a minute, Magnus pulled back and gave a blinding grin to Alec, still resting his forehead against Alec’s. Alec almost wished he didn’t, he wanted more, but knew there would be many more chances to kiss him.

“Now we’ve got to have our first date,” Alec mumbled dreamily.

Magnus chuckled and said, “Didn’t we just have it?”

Alec almost melted he was so ridiculously happy. He knew he would have to worry later, about how to keep it quiet, not let the Clave know, certainly not let his parents know. Magnus would be worth the heart ache; Alec could feel it. There was a future for them, he just wanted it to be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i've been trying to post an episode fic at least twice a month. I can't do that in May, you might not get an episode fic at all. The reason why is cause May is my last month of school, which means i've got a lot of exams and stress in general, i might post little ficlets like this one, but don't be hopeful for anything more. My normal, two-episode fic a month schedule will resume in June, where you can continue to see how far i'll diverge from the show. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, and comment if you see i spelled or did anything wrong. Or, if you want a specific ficlet for May, comment that and i'll write it.


End file.
